5000 Years After (Disgustedorite)
5000 Years After is upcoming roleplay universe which will take place 5000 years after the end of Steven Universe: Future, set to open within a year of the final episode airing. It will be very strongly compliant with what is known to be possible in canon, though this is not to say it will not allow custom gems; instead, it will have lore and historical events in place to grant that type of freedom without completely throwing canon out the window. Beyond the initial lore, 5000 Years After will be strongly collaborative. Users will be able to create content beyond characters, including new factions, planets, and wars, which can then become canon to this universe and affect other parts of it. General Plans There are a few things planned for this universe which I am willing to share, mostly various events. * There will have been various new "corruption events" on the timeline, allowing for users to create a variety of corrupted and uncorrupted characters without directly tying their backstories to Earth. * There will be an event in the timeline which allows for a number of alternative diamond authority-based factions, which in turn will help to support custom Gems within certain parameters. These factions will also help fuel large-scale disasters and events which may affect all roleplay within the universe. And these are individual events that will definitely have happened during the 5000 years between the show and this roleplay: * Second Gem War caused by civil conflicts created by the caste system being abolished - Very likely to occur in Steven Universe: Future anyway, but if not it will be added as something that occurs soon after the end. * Shattering of the Gempire - Around 1000 years after the end of Steven Universe Future, a failed attempt to control a rise in crime by creating "lesser diamonds" to control different parts of the Gempire causes it to split up into a myriad of factions. Some of these return to old planet-conquering habits and others wage war on one another. * The Plague - Around 3000 years after the end of Steven Universe Future, a plague designed to kill Gems was engineered by undetermined alien race in an attempt to enact revenge on Gemkind for what had been done thousands of years ago. The plague wiped out several smaller Gem factions and caused mass cultural shifts for many others. Planned Factions These are a handful of factions created by the shattering of the Gempire which will have completed pages and be considered canon to the universe from the very start. * Unnamed Faction - A now-destroyed faction of 6 Diamonds who believed they had some kind of right to Earth and tried to take it over, only to be halted, decimated, corrupted, and destroyed by the Vermilion Order for their mistreatment of lower Gems long before the roleplay begins. * Vermilion Order - A faction with just a single Diamond, which has a tendency to meddle with the affairs of other factions. Gems from this faction believe themselves to be better than anyone else and think it is their sworn duty to enforce their civil rights laws on everyone. However, this only extends to Gems; they do not care about organic life and will destroy it without a thought. * Children of the Fallen Authority - A very unusual faction with no living Diamonds. After the untimely shattering of the two Diamonds who initially ruled this faction, it was taken over by the Gems they had already created, who went on to genetically modify themselves to be capable of producing the same extractable material as Diamonds so that they could reproduce without assistance. Despite this allowing them to produce more gems, and therefore damage the environment, far more quickly than any other gem faction, their culture is extremely solarpunk-themed. Category:A to Z